


Our Shining Boy

by DeanCasAndSammy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasAndSammy/pseuds/DeanCasAndSammy
Summary: I hope he can see this from where he is.





	Our Shining Boy

The first thing I want to say, is that I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that I never recognised the pain in your eyes, the tightness of your smile, the careful way you held yourself. I'm sorry that all I did was take from you, and never gave you back even half of what you deserved.

The second thing I want to say, is thank you.

Thank you for being the light that I needed to brighten my dark thoughts. Thank you for teaching me to love myself, to live without shame. Thank you for understanding everything I never said, and never needed to, because you already knew how to soothe the pain.

The third thing I want to say, is that I will never forget you.

I will never forget everything you did for me, and I will never forget everything I failed to do for you. I will not make the same mistake with your brothers. I promise to do the best I can so that they know just how cherished they are, and how much they mean to me and everyone else.

I apologise to you, I thank you, I will never forget you.

I love you and I miss you. And i will be better.

For you.

Kim Jonghyun  
8/4/1990 - 18/12/2017

Keep shining, you brilliant, wonderful man.


End file.
